cerverfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fleet
The Fleet is an organization created by XPeaceChill (~Eagle), based in the sky-city known as Zephyr, with other chapters and embassies existing all throughout the CErver. History The Fleet is an organization originating about a week after XPeaceChill’s (nickname ~Eagle) joining the server. The Fleet was originally created revolving around two things. One being the appreciation for heights, in-game Minecraft parkour (yes, it is entirely possible) and the MCMMO skill of Acrobatics, and two, at-the-time anger against moderators. ~Eagle was, at the time, not happy with the moderation staff and created the Fleet and then Zephyr soon after with a goal of keeping them out. Of course, the Fleet's values and attitude towards moderators and admins has since changed, starting with ~SergeantPepper's acceptance into the Fleet, as ~Eagle's view on the moderators over time got better and Eagle's induction into the moderation staff itself obviously called for the removal of the "no bluenames allowed" rule. The Fleet has expanded both physically and mentally, as it evolved from simply an idea that Eagle and friend/second-in-command sheppersaga had shared into a huge success; also, the Fleet's ideals have changed, from the almost childish anger-clouded views to the principle of the Fleet simply being "a group where we all sort of look out for each other" (as stated by ~Eagle himself). Territory The Fleet's territory is often and incorrectly thought to be restricted to Zephyr, though this is not the case. One of the perks of joining the Fleet is that immediately after joining, many safehouses and outposts open up for members to use and take shelter in. It terms of prominence in the Fleet, Zephyr is the highest up, as it is the Fleet's heart and core. Next are the Chapters, which are bigger areas of Fleet control than the next step down, Outposts. Here is a list of all Fleet territory. Chapters *Zephyr (Air Chapter, Chapter Leader XPeaceChill) *The Villa (Ground Chapter, Chapter Leader sheppersaga *FNS Raven (Sea Chapter, Chapter Leader draco12333) *Vault 0 (Underground Chapter, Chapter Leader PezXCore) *Euxine (Underwater Chapter, currently in development, Chapter Leader undecided as of yet) Outposts *Tab (Outpost Leader XPeaceChill aka ~Eagle) *New Spahn (Outpost Leader draco12333 (some duties taken on by XPeaceChill)) *The Museum (Outpost Leader xLakota aka ~SergeantPepper) *Tomland (Outpost Leader xLakota aka ~SergeantPepper) *Clocktown (Outpost Leader AlexTurbo) *The Farm (Outpost Leader The_Fly_Ninja aka ~Hanzo) *Survival World Outpost Alpha (Outpost Leader XPeaceChill) *Survival World Outpost Beta (Outpost Leader chewbaca419) *Newbie Spawn Outpost (Outpost Leader The_Fly_Ninja aka ~Hanzo) Ranking Ranking in the Fleet has always been a bit blurry; one of the earlier ideas was to base the rankings off of birds, as the highest ranking person is the Eagle, next the Hawk, leading down to less threatening things such as robins and pidgeons. It was also debated whether or not to base rankings off of acrobatics skill, but this too was disregarded. The current rating system basically runs on merit. Those who's efforts prove very helpful and thoughtful will over time be more and more considered for and finally given a higher ranking. Overall, the highest ranking is Fleetmaster, held by ~Eagle, then 2nd in command, held by sheppersaga, and then 3rd in command, once held by ThatOneGuyy, now held by draco12333. In a different sense, there is at the top the Fleetmaster who sees over all operations in the Fleet, then Chapter Leaders, who are in charge of whole chapters, then Outpost Leaders (the number of Outposts someone controls is denoted by the number of *s) in charge smaller outposts, and last but not least, the regular Fleet members. Requirements Originally there were three requirements to join the Fleet. 1. Have 100+ acrobatics 2. Complete the New Roman Parkour Course 3. Be approved by Fleetmaster xPeaceChill/~Eagle The New Roman Parkour Course was essentially a makeshift parkour course half-created by Eagle, half-created (unknowingly at the time) by the citizens of New Rome. It began at the top of Eagle's player-avatar-statue-house, went through the rooftops of many player homes, streetlights, and trees, and eventually ended in a pool in sheppersaga's backyard. This requirement, however, was eventually discontinued, as the Parkour Course itself had interfered with/was interfered with by New Roman citizen construction. The acrobatics requirement was the next to go, as server changes had interfered with the method used by many to acquire a high acrobatics skill. The requirement dropped from 100 acrobatics, to 50, to 25 and then was wiped out completely. Now only the third requirement remains: to be approved by the Fleetmaster. Members The membership of the Fleet (which shares its number with the population of Zephyr) is surprisingly large, as the Fleet (which had originated as just a small club-esque group) evolved into a large gang of players. Currently the Fleet is composed of 28 members. The players below are listed in the order in which they joined the Fleet. Chapter Leaders are in bold and Outpost Leaders by *s. The number of *s denotes how many Outposts they control. 1.'' ***''XPeaceChill (~Eagle) 2. Sheppersaga (~Shepard) 3. ThatOneGuyy 4. Krotoslol (SuperTatorTots) 5. SuperKing91 6. *'draco12333' 7. **xLakota (AnonymousPepper/~SergeantPepper) 8. Theivey3 9. **The_Fly_Ninja (~Hanzo) 10. PezXCore (~MegaMan) 11. Sondast 12. MianMonty 13. DarkMaterials 14. TheGimped 15. *AlexTurbo 16. Tyrannus4842 (~Carver) 17. InsaneEli7e 18. Vongo1a 19. KuramaFox 20. Hellsliver (~Agent_pedobear) 21. Friend1y 22. EXLemmy 23. MechaJackson 24. AlX223 25. WoIfMan 26. Voidox 27. Raich 28. *chewbaca419 29. Timohtep 30. Zypheranthes 31. Gamerguy3379 32. Loco Vader 33. 412maksim 34. Sephyrklaas 35. hooperr 36. HazMatt94 37. Asylum1113 Trivia *The Fleet was originally, for about a week, known as The Flock until (thankfully) ~Eagle was persuaded by sheppersaga to change the name, along with changing the original "Flockland" to "Zephyr." *The idea for the Fleet was originally created when ~Eagle and sheppersaga were training acrobatics through the Parkour Course. ~Eagle jokingly referred to shep as "Robin" and to himself as "The Hawk;" eventually he decided that "shep can be Hawk" and that he would then be known as ~Eagle. *The first female to join the Fleet is Twisted_Deviant, Member 34. Category:Groups